you cannot hide
by dublez
Summary: wolverine has always been a target. he can never run, and he can never hide from them. plz r
1. I see you

DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of the marvel character A/N: this story isn't a continueation from any of the movie, but the character are like from the movie (HJ! sigh). Jean is still alive, though. 

It was the hottest day in the Xavier mansion. Some of the residents took advantage from it. The kids are mostly playing in the pool and some of the ladies just relaxing under the sun for a little tanning while drinking their ice tea. But Logan took this opportunity to wash his jeep. There are also those who didn't like the sun very much. Instead of enjoying themselves with the others, they thought it would be better sitting inside with the air-conditioner while doing their own things, like watching television or enjoying the view outside, just like what Rouge is doing.

Rouge does not feel like soaking under the sun or in the pool. There is just too many people around, hardly dressed. There were just too many people with their skin expose. She is just not too comfortable with it. She was standing by the window watching Logan cleaning his jeep.

He finally found the time to wash his jeep. Its been awhile since he got the time to do it and its been covered in mud for too long. Besides, he did not have anything better to do and the danger room is still being upgraded. While he was washing, he felt like he was being watch. He looks around him but saw no one, he heard the kids playing in the pool at the back yard, but there was no sign of anyone watching him. He looks up at the second level window of the mansion and saw a curtain moves. Someone was there before, but whoever it was, they are gone now. But why is it that he feels like he was still being watch? He closed his eyes and sniffs the air for a second, and then his eyes snapped open. He was being watch and he knows the person who is watching him.

A dark figure was hiding in the woods near the x mansion, watching the people inside, especially Logan. He has been standing there for nearly 20 minutes and Logan just realizes his presence. He has been too comfortable at the mansion under the care of the professor Xavier that he got his guard down. He chuckled lightly, "this is just too easy". He saw Logan took his shirt and went inside the garage. The man took it as his queue to take off, "let the games begin".


	2. gotcha

A/N: thanks for the review and the tips. sorry it took awhile, been a bit busy. I hope you like this chapter too ?. PLZ…. r&r.

She knew she had to leave when Logan started to look around him. He must have sensed that she was watching him. She just hopes that he didn't figure out that she was the one. She left and went to the kitchen to get a soda and went to the rec room to watch some television.

Just when he thought that he could relax for a day, something had to came up. It is just too good to be true. He quickly left the mansion with Scott's bike. Scott is going to be pisssed when he found out about his bike, but he got to go fast, real fast. He drove quite far away from the mansion and civilization. He doesn't want the kids to get involve in this, even the x-men. It was his fight. He stops when he thought that it was safe enough. He walks into the woods quietly and carefully. All his senses flared up. He was ready for anything. At least he thought he was, until something big and heavy fell on him. Then he was picked up and was thrown to a tree so hard that the tree snapped and he felt like his backbone was going to snap too. He didn't get a clear vision of his attacker, but he didn't have to, he already knew who it was.

"Hello runt" said the opponent as Logan tries to get up.

"What the hell do you want Sabretooth!" he growl at him. He already got up to his fighting stance ready to fight.

"Thought of inviting you for a little game of tag"

"I see you still haven't grown up yet, huh?"

That made Sabretooth really angry, he growled as he lashes out towards Logan.

Logan caught his arm as he fall on his back, then he kick sabretooth real hard in the groin, sending him flying above him and hit the ground. Logan ran to him just as he was about to get up, he kick sabretooth at his torso.

Sabretooth saw it coming, he caught Logan's leg and pull it hard enough that he fell on his back. Sabretooth then starts spinning Logan a few round by leg before he let it go, sending Logan flying into a tree 'again', hitting it with his head. It made his head spinning around with dizziness. Sabretooth came toward him and lifted him up by his neck and slammed him against a tree, making him dizzier.

Sabretooth was actually chocking him. He can't breath at all. His eyes were close as he felt like he was going to black out.

Sabretooth laughs on his face, "you know, the fun thing about this game is 'I'll win'"

Logan eyes snapped open with rage in his eyes. He unsheathes his claws and stab sabretooth into his chest. Sabretooth scream in agony releasing him in the process. "no more foolin' around" he said as he stab sabretooth in his gutts.

Sabretooth scream again, but this time he took action. He gave Logan a full blow on the face, slicing it at the same time. Sabretooth kept punching and kicking again without giving him a chance to even breath.

Logan was defending himself as best as he could, but Sabretooth still manages to get a few blow on him. Although, sabretooth got his share of the blow from Logan as well.

Logan saw Sabretooth next moves. He caught it easily and then he slashes his chest a few times then he did a summersault in the air and kick him in the face so hard that he staggered backwards.

Sabretooth shook off the pain in his head an attack Logan with a head butt to Logan's torso. It knocked the air out of him.

But Logan wasn't going down easily. Logan hit him at the back of his neck with his elbow. No matter how hard he hit him, Sabretooth wasn't letting him go. Instead, Sabretooth was pushing him until he hit a tree. The impact could have actually broken his ribs if it weren't for his adamantium bones. Logan stab him on the back making Sabretooth loose his grips on him. Logan jumps behind Sabretooth as he pulled back his claws.

The fight went on for quite a long time, until it finally ended with Logan on top of unconscious Sabretooth. Logan was breathing heavily with his claws extended. That is when he heard it.

A/N: tang, tang, tang….. hehehe…. What do you think? You like?


	3. success

A/N: it's finnaly done! thanks for the reviews.

Being caught off guard more than once shows that he has gotten sloppy and that is not a good thing for someone like him. He was about to finish Sabretooth off when he heard something that doesn't belong in the woods. He heard a clap behind him and that is not a good sign. He swirls around to see a well-build man, with a black hair and black uniform standing in front of him. He was clapping his hands and was smiling at him as if he just won an award for something. He wasn't holding any weapon; of course he didn't have to because Logan knew that he was surrounded by a group of soldiers with their high-power weaponry all aimed at him.

"Well done Wolverine, well done" said the man.

Logan was about to ask who he was but didn't had the chance as he heard an all too familiar laughs behind him. Sabretooth was laughing at him and Logan knew why; it had been a trap all long, from the moment he smell that stinky overgrown house-cat at the mansion. He was so caught-up in the fight that he didn't realise – didn't sense – the ambush. He should have been able to smell the guns and the stinky smell of sweats from all this men.

"You had always been an idiot, Logan," he said as he went to the man in black.

Logan wonders why Sabretooth was doing this. Sabretooth despises normal people, then why is he fighting 'with' them and not 'against' them? "I see you have a new playmate. What happen to the old fart?"

Sabretooth knew Logan was implying Magneto, "he's fun, but I just couldn't resist the deal, I get to kick your ass and get paid for it" he chuckled.

Just as he mention about the money, one of the soldier came up with a briefcase in his hand. His victorious smile can be seen spread on his face, but turn into a scowl when he opens it, "what the hell!". He closes the bag and was glaring at the man in charge waiting for an answer.

"You lost the bet," he said calmly.

Sabretooth didn't like the answer. He was furious. He reach out toward the man's neck trying to choke him, "bet my ass. I want it in full", he growl.

By this time, the soldiers that were hiding appear with their guns aimed at Sabretooth, well, half of them actually, the rest behind Logan aim their guns at him, but their eyes are on Sabretooth.

"It's that or nothing" the guy manages to choke.

Sabretooth lost reward money from a bet, thinking that he could beat 'him' –beat the Wolverine- that would be the day. Logan would have laughs at it right there and then. But he controlled himself because this might be the perfect chance to make his moves while they were all busy themselves with Sabretooth. There were only a few of them, about 20 or so men. He only has to worry about the one that have their guns on him, for now. He decided to do a little test to see how alert they. He moves his left feet a few inches forward. None of them paid any attention to it except for these two men on his left. They came closer to him with their warning eyes. The guy got balls, too bad he is going to loose them.

With just a swift moves, he slashes the gun with his left claws as he twirl to the man's side, he slashes his throat, at the same time he stab his partner on the left in his torso, killing them both instantly. His moves were too fast for any of them to react. But when they were about to shoot him, Logan picked up the last man that he killed and tossed him toward them. That manages to subdue some of them just for a second, and that is all the time that he needs, to run. But he wasn't running away from them, he just wants to separate them so that it would be easier for him to kill them all.

Everyone went after Logan except for Sabretooth, the Colonel and one soldier with his gun. Sabretooth didn't care about Logan by now. His focus now is on the money. That his how the Colonel got him by surprise. The man manages to take his gun from behind his waist and shot him right through the heart, twice. Sabretooth fell, releasing the Colonel as he did.

The Colonel look at the soldier in front of him with anger in his eyes, then he punch the soldier in the face so heard that you could hear his nose broke, "you imbecile! You let him get away! I want Wolverine capture. If you do not have him, I will have your head. Do you understand me!"

"Yes, sir"

"Now go!" he instructed.

The soldier left the scene with anger and determination his heart to capture Wolverine and going to make him pay for the humiliation that he just went through.

Sabretooth woke up soon after the soldier left. His chest is still aching. It hasn't fully healed yet. He tried to fool the Colonel by making him think that he was still out of it, but failed miserably, "you better leave before I change my mind" he heard the man say above him. Sabretooth couldn't figure out how the Colonel knows he was awake, but he doesn't care because he got the money and got rid of Wolverine. So Sabretooth got up and took off with the money. It might be consider as a cowardly action, but he wasn't about to admit that. He ran to where Logan left his bike. His lips quirk into a grin when he saw the bike, "I don't think he'd be needing this anymore" he said to himself as he hoped on the bike, "hope u enjoy reliving your nightmares Wolverine" he chuckled at Logan's misfortune.

Logan was running deeper into the woods, as he kills some of the soldiers one by one. He is now hiding behind a tree as one of the soldiers came closer behind him. When he was close enough, Logan kill him quickly and quietly, hoping that he doesn't catch any other soldier's attention, but failed as he pull his claws out, he was being shot at from the back. Logan went into cover behind a tree. He received a few shot on his back and thigh. One of the bullets must have punctuated into his lungs, because he was having trouble breathing. It hurts really bad. He underestimated them. The soldier came closer behind him, and then he heard another footsteps on his right and another in front of him. He was surrounded. He was about to figure out an escape plan when he heard a few other footsteps coming closer to him. Everyone was gathering around him.

Just as he thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did. He heard two helicopter coming. He looked our instinctively as he heard it. He didn't see the helicopters, but he did see his way to escape. There was a thick branch high above him, he can reach it no problem. He crouch a little bit before he jump. He manages to grab the branch, just barely. He swings himself up easily and waited for them to come. Just then, two men come in front of him and three men behind him. Others are coming closer, he have to do this quick. He leapt toward the two men behind him with his claws extended, then he quickly attack the man next to him. By this time, the two men behind him started firing. He got a few bullets in his shoulder. Some other man had arrived at his location. It is time for him to bolt out of here. He ran from tree to tree, dodging bullets.

The helicopter had already landed. More men will be coming soon. His healing factor is having trouble with the bullets in his lungs. He was coughing up blood as he run. He was now running next to the scene where he had fought with Sabretooth, which means that he was getting closer to his bike. But then he fell when something hit his head. It seems that someone managed to shot him in the head. His head was buzzing from the impact. He was unconscious for a quick 5 second. Usually, this kind of shot would have knock him out for a few good minutes, but his adrenaline was running, and the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with this people made him pushes himself into consciousness.

He pushes himself up even though he was still seeing double. He look around to see where the shot came from. He was surprise to see the shot was from the man the man in charges himself, standing about 30 feet away from him. He was smiling at Logan, feeling so proud of himself. Logan would have run his claws into the man, but he heard more soldiers coming closer to him. He just growled at him from afar before he run off again.

He was being very careful not to get shot from him. To his surprise, he didn't hear any gun shot, it seems that the man wasn't shooting at him. Logan dares himself to take a quick look at him, and found out that he was trailing him with his gun. Logan cursed under his breath. He didn't know that he was a professional shooter. He really underestimated them. Just as he was about to duck for cover, but he was too late. He got shot at his back. Somehow the shot felt different, he didn't feel the bullet penetrating his inside, in fact, it didn't feel like a bullet at all, it felt like a thick needle penetrated his skin (just like in X2). He tried to reach for it, but that is when he felt the shock. His whole body tingle with electricity. He fell to the ground as 100000 volt of electricity flowing through his body, making his body shakes.

Seeing Logan in so much pain made him grin, "don't you just love technology? The electricity will keep souring into your body until all your nerves system shuts down. I got to pay like hell for it, but it damn worth it" he said to Logan, even though he can't hear him. Logan stop shaking, as he fell to oblivion.

Some of the soldiers that came to the scene cuffed him up securely. One of the soldiers who seem to be second in command marched his way toward the Colonel, "the subject is secure, sir"

"Good" he took out a pen-size black box and handed it to him, "you know what to do" it wasn't a question, more of confrontation.

"Yes, sir" he took the box and kept it in his pocket.

The Colonel left without even bothering to make sure that Logan isn't going to escape from them. He was very confident. He left the scene with a few of them in a black SUV. He noticed that Logan's bike is missing and he don't care.

Four men carried Logan into a helicopter; they were overwhelmed by his weight. Although they needed four men to carry Logan, they only need one man to guard over him – two, if you count the pilot.

They were on the air for about 10 minutes when the pilot called upon the one who is second in command, "sir, there's an up-coming aircraft approaching toward us at high speed"

"Are they a threat?"

"I don't…" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was confuse at what he was seeing, thinking that his eyes might be playing with him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if this thing or not, but, um… it seems that the aircraft had disappear from the radar"

"What!" as he was trying to figure out what happened, the air around them changes suddenly. The wind was blowing really hard, and the clouds turned darker and a lightning flashed in front of them, "oh, it's definitely bad" he said more to himself. He looked over at the unconscious Logan, 'it's too soon', he thought. He took out the black box that had been given to him earlier, he looked at it with concentration for a moment, because it is very important not to mess it up, with just one wrong moves, this mission could fail. He took a deep breath before moving towards Logan, "it's time," he said, feeling a little confident in himself.

A/N: ok, you like it? i hope you do. already started on chap 4. you think i should continue? 


	4. Save?

**A/N:** thank you so very much for ALL the reviews. Really appreciate it.

Seeing Rouge staring far outside of the window really upset him. He felt guilty in a way. He should have listened to her. He should have trusted her instinct. When she told me that Logan might be in trouble, I dismissed it thinking that she was exaggerating. The reason I check on Logan through Cerebro is to prove to her that she was wrong. What kind of a person am I? I'm supposed to teach these children and trust them. He wheels himself toward Rouge, "I am sorry Rouge, I should have trusted you". When she didn't reply, he felt worse, he was about to leave, but was stop short.

"It's okay, Professor" she said, still staring through the window, "I mean, he does have a reputation for his disappearing act. We can't for-see this might happen. But he'll be alright, after all he is the 'Wolverine'" even though she sounded confident, she was actually scared. When she heard the Professor leave, she let her tear trail down her face, silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very quiet in the jet, except for the humming of the engine, which they find it a little comforting. Everyone seems to be very concern for their team-mate, all except for Scott. The only person here who truly hates Logan. They both hate each other. The only reason hewas doing this is because the Professor told him so. Scott personally thinks that Logan doesn't belong with them, because he is an animal, he is a danger to the kids and the team, 'especially' Jean. Of course, nobody listens to him, because everyone felt sorry for Logan for being a victim in a cruel experiment and for not having a past. But that doesn't make him any less of a threat.

"Okay, I just switch on the cloak. We are now invisible to them, so we don't have to worry about them attacking us" said Scott, "Jean, could you take over the control" she did as was told, and Scott went over to Kurt, "Kurt, you have to take us in"

"Us!" this is what Kurt feared the most. He can't teleport where he can't see. It is suicidal.

Scott can understand that he is scared, who wouldn't be, it is like when a blind man crossing a busy street without his seeing-eye dog, "you can do this Kurt, I know you can. We have practice this before in the danger room"

He just sigh, still doubting himself, "alright" he said in defeat. He just pray for God's help.

"Peter, you ready?" he just nods in reply. They both grab Kurt's hand as he was chanting a prayer, and bamf, they were gone.

The three was relief when they teleported to their destination in one piece. As soon as they arrive, they were all ready to fight an army. But to their surprise there were only two people presence in the helicopter, including Logan. None of them can figure out why and why the soldier was whispering to the unconscious Logan.

When the soldier notice their presence, he quickly spring into action. He took out his gun, ready to fire, but didn't. He seems to be sizing up his opponent and chose not to fight. Instead, he open the helicopter door, making everything inside sucked out of the helicopter including the man that cause the havoc himself, not that it matter because he already got his parachute on, as if he had planned on jumping out from the beginning. Everyone was holding onto something for their dear life, except for Logan, because he was chained to the floor.

Scott was loosing his grip on the bar. He don't think he could hold on much longer, "Kurt!" he had to shout because from all the noises, "close the door!". Kurt nod and disappear seconds later and reappear next to the door. He had to struggle with the door for a while, but he did manage to close it, finally.

Once the door was close, Scott signalled Kurt and Peter to go check on Logan, while he went to the cockpit to 'meet' the pilot. Scott tip-toed to the cockpit and was surprise to see the pilot seat empty. 'This is not good' he thought, but it get worst, the control is all messed up and they were about to crash into a mountain. He quickly went back to Kurt and Peter to inform them of their situation, "we don't have much time. Just grab Logan and get out of here" well, that was the plan until he saw that Logan is still chained to the floor, "what's the problem?"

"I cant break the chain!" Peter starting to panicked.

"Adamantium?"

"Looks like it. But Kurt and I been pulling it and we manage to loosen the nuts. We just need some time"

"Time is what we don't have, because we are about to crash" said Scott, surprisingly calm as he kneeled down next to Peter to help out. He estimated that they only have about a minute an a half before the helicopter crash. They all pull the chain together with all their might. They pull and pull, when finally Scott stop, "it's impossible. They chained him up good and we don't have any more time" he looked at his two team-mates with sad and disappointed look on his face.

Peter didn't quite understand what was Scott trying to say, but Kurt seems to know what it means, "no! vhe are not going to leave him! Vhe are X-man! Vhe don't leave a man behind! That is vhat you taught us!"

Even though Peter was still new with the X-man, he knew that Logan and Scott have some conflict with each other. Although, he never thought that it was bad enough to make Scott leave Logan behind to die!

The look of his team-mates, his student, his 'friends', made him look away. The look of anger, determination and disappointment made him feel ashamed of himself. But they only have a few seconds left. He looked down on the chain. Thinking that they don't have time to argue, he continued pulling the chain. Even though he was ashamed with his team-mates, but his anger toward Logan grew, 'I can't believe I'm going to die, saving Logan ass' he thought angrily. But when looked outside, at how close he was to death, all he could think about was Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the rec room started to get crowded, Rouge had to leave her spot by the window. She walks around in the mansion trying to find an empty room. When she reached the kitchen, she was surprise to find it empty. She went inside and grabs a box of strawberry ice cream from the fridge and sat on a stool across from it. She sat there eating her ice cream quietly, staring into space, and was snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called, "Rouge? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be saving Logan's butt?"

Rouge looks up to her friend that just walks in the kitchen "how did you know about it?" she asked curiously. The Professor didn't want other people to know about this, because Logan hates nosy little kids bugging him with his personal problem.

"You know how I am with gossip" answered Jubilee simply as she sat next to Rouge, "and I also know bout your feelings toward the big lug" she continued as she reach out to her face and wipe away her tears.

Rouge didn't even realise that she had been crying, "that obvious, huh?" Jubilee just nods in reply. "Well, you just proves that what you hear aint always true"

"How so? I'm always right"

"No, not this time. I wasn't allowed to go with them. They say it is too dangerous for me. In other words I'm still a kid"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" she said feeling sad herself, "but they can't hold us back forever. Soon we'll be a beautiful young ladies with big tits, and then we'll show 'em what we're made of" she continued with her silliness and got herself a chuckle from Rouge. It was great seeing her friend turning her frown into a smile. "And for the record, nobody told me bout you going with them on this mission. I just assume it myself, not from the gossip"

Rouge just snorted at her lame excuse, "yeah, right", she said in disbelief.

"It's true!" she was trying to convince her, "you know I'm never wrong when it comes to gossip. After all, I am the gossip queen" she said in a queen-like manner. They both laughed at her silliness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not so deep in the woods, hang a man on a tree by his parachute. He looked up into the sky where his helicopter flying like a drunken man and crashes itself into a mountain. He saw it explode with his own two eyes. He unbuckles his harness and let himself fall to the ground and he accidentally hurt his ankle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storm was scared when she was the helicopter explode into flames in front of her. She looked behind her, where her team-mates were all gathered and was glad that none of them were in that helicopter. It was a close call though, very close. She turn the jet around back to the mansion and set it on autopilot since there was no one around that could fly it. Jean was unconscious because she had to use her telekinesis power to stop the helicopter from crashing, Scott was the one that catches her falling body and is still by her side stroking her hair, Peter n Kurt never had the chance to learn how to fly this jet, and she had to check on Logan, the jet have to fly itself for now. When she checked on her unfortunate friend, she wasn't surprise that there was no wounds on his body, although, what puzzles her was why Logan is still unconscious.

"Is he alright, Ororo?" asked Kurt with concern.

"I do not know. He is all healed: she was very confused by this.

"That is good" he felt a little better from the news, but Storm wasn't, "right?" he asked her in confusion himself.

"It is, but he isn't waking up. What happened back then?"

"Vhell, vhe got in, vhe set Logan free, vhe had a little problem vhit it for a vhile, then here vhe are. There vhas no fight at all" he think back their rescue mission.

"No fight? That is odd"

"Ja, I think so too, and there vhas only one soldier in the helicopter, and he vhas kissing Logan!"

"Kissing?"

"He wasn't kissing, he was whispering in his ear" corrected Scott. Storm looked back to her leader, but he didn't bother to look at them, he was still holding onto his lover.

This even made her Storm even more confuse. She tried to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, but it just doesn't add up. 'Maybe he was kissing' she thought, but that is just crazy.

"Is he going to be okay?" Peter was concern himself, especially when Storm was being very quiet for quite a long time.

"I think so. They probably drugged him. I can't tell for sure. We don't have any equipment here. We need to get him to the medlab" she said simply and went to check on her other friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He limply walk towards the street where a black SUV is waiting for him. He went in the back, joining the other soldier. From outside, it may look like any other SUV, but the inside is nothing like it, it looks like a small office with the best technology they can get their hands on. You can see three monitors at the wall of the SUV with three men sitting in front of it. One of them whom we all know him by now as the Colonel, looked at their new guest that just walked into the SUV, "report", he ordered.

"Phase two is complete, sir"

"Excellent" he grinned as everything is going perfectly as plan. He looked into his monitor where a red dot was flashing and was moving. 'This is where the fun really begins' he thought as he rubs his hands together anxiously.

**A/N:** You guys know what the black box is? It'll be explain further through the chapters, so you have to keep reading. So? What do you think? Is it bad?  Pls review, need to know how I did. 


	5. you can't hide

A/N: sorry it took so… long. I've been very busy for the past three weeks. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews. I'm trying to work on my grammar, thanks :) . good guess for this chap, but, I'm not telling anything, just read and find out, otherwise it will spoil the story, and that wont be fun :) I'm glad you guys enjoys it. So, anyway, this is the chap 5, hope you like it. Please review :)

WARNING: there's a little rough language here.

He knew he should have left Logan there. If it weren't for him, Jean wouldn't have over used her powers. It was his fault.

"It's not Logan's fault, Scott. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, our friends, even Logan" said Jean tiredly.

It was hard to listen to her whispered voice from al of the noise the jet was making, but Scott can still heard her, just barely. He thought that Jean was still unconscious, so he was a little surprise. She must have picked up on his thoughts, "Shh… you need your rest" he doesn't want to discuss about his problem towards Logan to her, again.

"I'm fine Scott"

"I know, but you still need your rest" she did as was told, because she was very tired.

When Ororo called in, telling them they were coming back with Logan, she was so glad and relief, but when she told them to get the med lab ready, her heart skipped a beat and her whole expression change. She was so scared.

"Rouge, everything is going to be fine. Ororo said so herself"

"But then why did she told us to get the med lab ready, Professor?"

"It is probably for them to rest for awhile" Rouge didn't say anything, which made him think whether telling her about their arrival was a good thing or not. It only made her very worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is dark and very noisy. The voices are too loud and it gets louder every time. He can't shut it out. It kept repeating the same words over and over again. It drives him crazy. Something is moving, no, he is the one that is moving. Something is telling him to wake up; it wants him to wake up. His eyelids were heavy, but he sees lights and he was moving. He turned his head a little to the right and saw a head, and it's metal!

"He's waking up" said Peter when he felt movements in his arm.

Ororo went to the cradled Logan, "Logan, are you alright?" Logan didn't reply to her. He just looked at her for quiet a long time. At least it felt long to her, because the way Logan looked at her was very scary, as if he was going to skin her alive. Although, she still stood her ground.

"Yeah" when he finally replied and looked away from her, her panic subsided.

Peter put Logan back on his own two feet and saw him walked away, ignoring everyone in sight, Ororo, Rouge and even the Professor.

Jean and Scott saw Logan Stormed out of the hangar. They both looked at each other in confusion.

Although, Scott just ignores it, thinking that it was just one of Logan's charming personalities. Jean on the other hand, was very concern. She wished that she could see through Logan's mind to see what's bugging him, but her head was hurting. Her psychic link with Scott made her see that Scott was still very pissed with Logan. She really wants them to work their problems out. She is very worried for her lover.

The day is getting darker, and Logan had not come out of his room at all. Some of the residents who cared for him came up to his room to check on him, but he didn't reply at all.

Scott did a routine check around the mansion every night before he went to bed. He made sure that all the kids are in bed, he checked the door, the window, the gate all locked and he made sure that the alarm was on. After checking everything was in order, he went to the kitchen for a little midnight snack. He grabs a glass of milk and closed the fridge door. When he turned around he saw a black figure standing just inches away from him, "Logan! What the hell are you trying to do? kill me?" Logan didn't say anything. His features were so grim that Scott regretted saying about killing him. Logan just stood there without saying a word. "what do you want?" Scott managed to say without a stumble, and he tries to hide his fear underneath his glasses.

"We need to talk"

"About what?" Logan didn't answer him; he just walked out of the kitchen. "Logan!" he called out, but Logan didn't even glance back, he just kept walking. Scott followed him, even though he wished that he was in his bed right now sleeping peacefully. He had no idea why he was still following Logan; maybe because he might have information about an enemy or maybe he wanted to thank him for saving his life, if so, he should bring a tape recorder "what's going on? You said you wanted to talk, so why are we walking?" still no answer. Scott was getting annoyed and pissed. When he was about to scream his head out on Logan, he stopped in front of a door that lead to the garage. "Where are we going?"

"To talk in private"

"This isn't private enough?" Logan tapped his head indicating the psychics. "They are asleep. Everyone is, except for you and me. So could you just tell me!" Logan ignored him again and got into Scott's Sports car "and you are not allowed near my car! Which reminds me, where the hell is my bike!" Logan didn't bother to answer him, obviously.

"Get in" was all he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on!" Logan looked at Scott in a threatening way. So Scott gave up reasoning with him and left with him in his pyjamas, which he totally forgotten about, until they reach their destination. "Oh no, I'm not going in there! Especially in this"

Logan saw his ducky pyjamas, but he didn't response to that. He just turns off the engine and went inside leaving Scott alone in the car. Scott wanted to drive off leaving Logan with crazy little games, but unfortunately for him, Logan took the key and he wasn't about to highjack his brand new sports car. So he got out of the car, feeling a little uncomfortable about it, especially in his ducky pyjamas. He actually hated this pyjamas, the only reason he wears them is because it was a gift from Jean, and she thinks that their cute.

Scott could hear the music from outside, and when he went inside, it got louder. Once he was in, he was surprised that there weren't many people around, 'it must be one of those sleazy bar that Logan likes to go to' he thought. There were about 10 people there, not including the bartender, the two beautiful waitresses and Logan who is sitting on a stool as the bartender handed him a glass of beer. When Scott got in, everyone was staring at him, maybe because he was in his pyjamas. He didn't realize that he was blushing. He made himself focus on Logan and try to ignore their glares. In his mind he was thinking that he might get beat up and laughs at by these junkies, but it seems that they all ignored him. He sat down next to Logan and the bartender went to him to take his order.

"what can I get you?"

Scott wasn't in a mood for drink, because he has class early in the morning, "no thanks, I'm fine"

The bartender just quirked his eyebrow in a threatening manner, it wasn't scary for him because he's seen worst. He did order a soda, though; he wasn't in a mood to get into trouble. The bartender rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he can't say anything because Scott did ordered something and that means the money still coming in. Scott concentrated on Logan now, after the bartender slammed a glass of soda in front of him. "Well, we're here now. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Logan was drinking his beer; he didn't answer Scott's questions. It made Scott really angry, which made him wonder that maybe Logan is doing all this to just annoy him. But then again, Logan really isn't a prankster, at least not like this. So, he studied Logan's features. Logan was staring into his beer now and seems to look confused, "Logan, I'm talking to you. Do you hear me?" still no answer, but he wasn't staring into the glass anymore, he looked at him still in confusion. He wanted to snap his fingers in front of him, but one of the waitresses appears in front of him and was hugging and kissing Logan.

"Logan! I thought it was you. I thought that I'd never see you again. How are you?" Logan seems more puzzled now. His mouths are still sealed.

Scott cleared his throat to get the girl's attention, and he did have it. The girl turned around, "oh, who's your cute friend?"

Just as Scott predicted, Logan didn't even open his mouth to answer a simple question, so he introduced himself, "I'm Scott" he held out his hand for a hand shake and the girl took it.

"Christine. Am I interrupting your conversation?"

"Oh, no, conversations need at least two people in it"

Christine chuckled, "you're funny. That is just cute"

"So, you and Logan are friends?"

"You could say that" she smiled mischievously, "I don't think he remembers me though"

"Yeah, well, he's like that"

She didn't quite understand Scott's joke this time, but she did noticed his drink, "You haven't touched your drink?"

"Yeah, I…"

She cut off, "come, I'll drink with you, it's no fun to drink alone"

Scott really thinks that this whole thing is very weird, just the two of them drinking without Logan. Logan is her friend, right? But then, maybe she just wanted to make Logan jealous, so, he joined in with her little games, hopefully it will make Logan talks.

She ordered a beer from her the bartender, and he doesn't seem to bother about her slacking off during her working hours, "bottoms up" they click their glasses together and drank until they both see the bottom of their glasses.

Scott slammed the glass on the table and sighed in satisfaction, although it tasted a little off, he still finished it.

Logan was staring at both of them, still in confusion, but then, suddenly, his eyes went wide open and what happened next, happened so fast. He grabbed Christine's throat with his claws extended on one hand while the other clawed hand was pointed at the bartender lethally.

But to Scott's surprise, non of them were screaming in fear, not even the customer, 'maybe they had already known about Logan's mutation and his capability, even his craziness' he thought. Scott was shocked and disappointed by Logan's action and by the reaction of everyone else. "Logan! What the hell are you doing? Let the girl go!"

Logan took a quick look towards Scott and then he focused back to the other customer while whispering in Christine's ears, "what the hell do you want from him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Logan"

"Cut the bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You made me bring him here. Why!" he pressed his claws harder on her skin that a trickle of blood can be seen trailed down on Logan's claws. The girl hissed in pain and Scott saw it.

"Logan!" he shouted.

"You can kill me, but you can never escape from us. You can't run, and you can't hide from us, because we - will - find you" she whispered back with a smug on her face.

That is when Scott realizes that this was a trap. From the evil smile on Christine's face and from all the guns that the 'customers' was holding. This whole situation made him feel dizzy, literally. He could see everything around him spinning.

Logan was going to kill each and every one of these bastards. He wasn't going to be hunted down forever. But something had stopped his action. He heard something big fell, and it was Scott. Logan didn't know what caused Scott to be unconscious. 'great, now he got to kick their asses and saves Scott's ass' he thought to himself.

With the distraction from Scott, the girl took this chance to strike him. She jab a knife on his thigh. It made Logan loose his grips. Once she escaped, everyone at the car started firing at him.

Logan received quite a few shots. He ignores the pain that he was feeling and quickly ducked towards Scott, dodging some bullets as best as he could. He grabs Scott by his shoulder and thigh and tossed him behind the bar, and then he jumped in himself, at the same time, he killed the bartender by the throat when he jumped. The shooting was still going on, he was trap and he needed to figure out their escape plan, soon. And the unconscious Scott was really not helping with their situation. Suddenly the shooting stopped. This could only mean one thing, 'in coming!' five grenades were tossed behind the bar and were hissing a yellow smoke. It was intoxicating! He had to get out of there. He lay down on the floor, as low as he can and he crawled toward the only exit, dragging Scott in the process. The smoke was really messing with his senses, he can't see, cant smell and he can't hear properly. When he was near the exit and was about to get up, he felt something hard hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The last thing he saw was a masked figure standing above him.

The soldier who had successfully sustained Logan, instructed a few men to cuff Logan up securely and put him in the cargo truck. He then told a few other men to take Scott into their S.U.V.

A/N: there, it is done. Please review, your reviews inspires me to write more :) tell me what you think, k


	6. The Plan

A/N: SORRY….. for taking this too long. I've been busy…. So… anyway, I hope you like this one :D

Waking up on a cold hard floor with a sore neck is never a good sign. His eyes fluttered open trying to clear his blurry vision. The first thing he saw was a ceiling, a metal ceiling, which he found it very odd. He took a few sniff of his surroundings to make sure there wouldn't be any more surprises for him. All that he could smell was a stinky and metallic smell. Thinking that everything was safe, he sat up while rubbing his sore neck. He looked around to his new surroundings hoping to find a way for an escape. As he tries to stand up, he notice for the first time that his clothes are gone except for his boxers.

Ignoring the fact that he was practically half naked, he focuses on his escape. In front of him he saw a toilet with a sink, which explains the stinky smells, but then it brought another question to mind, 'why are they all metal? Even the mirror which is above the sink is metal. He can be very sure that it all made out of adamantium, but why? Did they actually expect him to break it just to piss them off? That is just stupid. Forgetting about the weird metal for a while, he looked to his right and there was a lumpy bunker, while on his left, there was nothing except for a metal wall. Well, he wouldn't be surprise if behind him was made out of metal as well.

He was actually quite surprise actually, because there wasn't anything there. No wall and no door, just an empty hallway in front of him. 'Something is not right about this' he thought, even his instincts screaming it out. He walked closer to the hallway thinking that maybe there's an invisible force field or something. But then he stopped a feet away from entering the hallway and took a sniff to be sure of it, but he couldn't smell anything. So he held out his hands to be very, very sure about it. There was nothing there but air. This is too weird. He was captured, dump into a stinky metal cell with no door, as if they wanted him to escape. Could it be a trap? But it can't be, because he is already captured. Maybe it is some sort of game. Or maybe they are just too stupid. Well, they are stupid for capturing him in the first place.

He walked out into the hallway and wondering which way to go, left or right? He didn't know, so, he follows his nose, literally. He follows his old scent that had brought him here, because it will lead him out of this place. And it's telling him to go right, that is exactly what he did. As he kept following his nose, he could not stop thinking that this is just too easy, he feels like a rat following the scent of a cheese in a miniature maze. He didn't know what kind of game he is playing, but he got a sinking feeling that he's going to find out soon enough, and he is not so sure if he wants to find out about it.

He has been walking in this empty hallway for nearly five minutes without bumping into a guard or even entered any rooms at all. That is until his scent brought him to this big bulky door. It seems that he had been in that room before. This must be the big boss's office. With a quirked eye brow, he entered the room – after making sure that the room was empty by taking a few sniff. He entered the room as silent as a mouse – he kind of feels like a mouse actually, a mouse walking straight into some kind of a trap – shut the door and lock it behind him. Just as he thought, the office was empty. Now, he couldn't help but think why he was in this room before. The office was just another typical everyday office you see in some big, successful building. There was this fancy desk, with a flat screen computer and a few stationeries on it, a huge leather office chair across the table. There was also a small file cabinet at the corner of the room. When he saw that cabinet, he saw an opportunity. An opportunity for him to find out a few things, like the people he is dealing with now and what kind of trouble are they looking for. Even if he couldn't get to kill them today, he can hunt them later during his spare time – that would be fun – and also find out where Scott is because he didn't get a whiff of smell of that guy – even if they were separated, they must have at least been dragged together.

When he was about to open the cabinet, he heard the door knob being twisted several times, someone was trying to open the door. He got to go fast, but where? There was no window, the air vent was to small for him to crawl in, and the ceiling was made of cement. Once he heard the sound of a rattling keys, he quickly stand next to the door as his claws slide out slowly and quietly from both of his hands so that they would not be able to hear the sound of the 'snikt'. With the sound of a 'click' the door was unlock and he saw the door knob being twisted very slowly as if its trying to control it's squeaking. They already knew someone was in here. The door was being pushed open just about a few inches wide and stopped. His instinct was telling him that everything about this is not right. Just as he thought that, the door was 'slammed' open towards him, but he manages to dodge away from being slam, just barely. But his opportunity for an escape is gone because ten armed soldiers were aiming their machine guns on him.

"Ah, I knew you would find your way. Now Wolverine put those away I just want to talk" the voice was coming from behind the soldiers, it was the Colonel.

Logan just growled and he did what he was told. Not because of those ten soldiers, or the Colonel's shooting skill, no, it is because he wanted to get some answers from him. So he slid back his claws, "who are you and what do you want with me and Scott?"

When the Colonel saw Logan unsheathe his claws, he instructed his men to leave. He then walk towards his chair, "please sit down" he invited Logan.

Logan didn't respond to that, he just stood there clenching his hands.

"Suit yourself" said the Colonel.

"Who are you?"

"You know, I have always found you fascinating. There are just so many similarities"

"Similarities?"

"This is why you are just too easy to predict"

"It has all been a plan hasn't it?"

"Of course, you and I both know that it can't be that easy

"This whole thing is just a game for you, just to entertain yourself"

"Not all of it, just the part where you escape from your cell. It was very entertaining for me and my boys"

"You're sick"

"You sound so surprise? This is what you would have done if you were in my shoes"

"I wouldn't"

"Are you sure? You don't even know what kind of person you were. But I do, I know everything there is to know about you" there was this sickening grin on his face that made Logan want to just scrape it out of his face. "I feel as if we grew up together like you were my own brother" he continued.

"Brother my ass. I'd rather chew my head off if I had a brother like you. Now, enough of this blabbering and tell me who you are, what you want from me and Scott and where you put him!"

"You have always been impatient" he just sighs. "My name is not important, since you have already forgotten it in the first place, but you could call me Colonel or Sir or whatever"

"How about shit-head" he said with a straight face.

The Colonel didn't say anything, he just grinds his teeth and Logan can hear it, "AND… as for your friend, Scott, he isn't here right now, but you will see him soon if he finishes his mission early…."

"Woh, what mission? Why the hell would he even consider working for you?" the Colonel just gives an evil smile, "you fucked up his mind like you did me didn't you" it wasn't a question, because he knew that is exactly what he did.

"You see, that is another reason why I like you. You are just not about muscle; you got brain too, unlike that big pussy cat"

"You're planning on using us to do your dirty lil' works aren't you?"

"What I'm going to do with you two, you will find that out yourselves soon enough, because I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you" Logan didn't like the sound of that at all. "Now, I believe our conversation is over", just as he said that Logan unsheathe his claws.

He was going to kill that man, right there and then. Of course that was the plan until a whole bunch of armed soldier barged in ready to blow his heads off. Ten against one is very unfair, but he likes the odd because he knows that he can handle them easily, no sweat.

"Go ahead, kill them all, and even me. I know you can" this caught Logan by surprise, why is he so confident? He definitely got something up his sleeves. "You want to be free right? But then, if you kill us your dear friend will die too. So, you have two choices, you could either be free by killing us all and loose your dear friend Scott, or you could give up your freedom and your friend will get the chance to live, yet another day"

Logan got to handed to him, the guy was good, and he doesn't like it. Sure he can handle this situation easily, but he wasn't about to put Scott at risk. So, he unsheathes his claws, but he was very angry, even at Scott for putting him in this position. When a soldier came closer to him to push him out of the room, Logan growled at him in a threatening manner that it scares the soldiers and made some of them took a step backward away from him.

"You know…" Logan turned his attention towards the Colonel to hear what he had to say, "… I'm very disappointed with you. From all the things you have done, I would have thought you would choose to kill us and take your chances with Scott. But instead, you chose to save your friend's lives. I guess it is just a minor little flaw, nothing that we can't fix" the last words kind of gave him the shivers. He didn't know for sure what he would do to him, but he got a sinking and familiar feeling that he isn't going to like it. But now he knows the game he had played, it wasn't about the game at all; it is more like a research, to make sure that their little weapons is still perfect after all this years, and if it is not ….

'Bang!' a gun shot was heard, then a volt of electricity flow through his body and he saw darkness. Logan then was dragged out of the office by all of the soldiers. But before they leave, the Colonel gave them an instruction that he wanted them to do, "I want you to bring in Miss Charlotte". The soldiers gave one last salute and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later a knock from the door was heard, "come in" he said while leaning into his chair. The door was open and came in a tall, slim young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a doctor's coat with thick glasses.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked the doctor.

"Ah, yes, Miss Charlotte. Come, sit down" he invited her.

She walked towards the empty chair across from him but her eyes never left the ground. Oh, she was scared, it was obvious. She can tell the Colonel was angry with her from his stern look.

"Can I ask who invented the 'magical' serum that can control the most uncontrollable guy in the world?" he said in a surprisingly calm and sweet voice.

She cleared her throat before answering, "Um, I did sir"

"So, you are the genius. The smart one in the group, right?"

"Well, I don't know about the genius, but I guess I'm quite smart"

"so…" his calm voice change instantly into a high, furious voice that made her jump of her seat, "then why the hell did Logan woke up from the serum before he was supposed to!"

"I… umm…"

"Do you have any idea what that would have cost us? Our whole plan could be ruin because of 'your' little mistake! Those freaks, those psychics could have sense they were in trouble and come to the rescue, and we would have lost our biggest project ever! That is why I bought the bar which is by the way in shambles!" he wanted to yell some more to this woman, but when he saw her cried, he stopped, "oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry; it's just that it was a very crucial moment. We cannot afford any mistakes, you know that"

"Yeah, I know James. But I have calculated the exact amount that Wolverine needed, more than once" she said in a sobs.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. Although, it is possible that Wolverine's healing factor has grown over the years, because the serum was perfect, I have tested it on Sabretooth along time ago"

"His healing factor grown is it? Hmm…" he thought, "I want you to be in charge of checking his mutation. I want his whole medical report. I want to know what has change from before. You still have his old medical report, right?"

"Of course James"

"Alright then, I'll see you at dinner. I'm sorry sweetheart"

"It's ok" she said as she wiped away her tears and smiled before she said goodbye to her dear boyfriend.

A/N: Ok, so tell me what you think of this one. Do you understand it? if not just ask me, k?


	7. Dream or nightmare?

A/N: I'm baaaack…. Sory it took sooo sooo sooo sooo long with this chaptr… so nway… here it is… hope you enjoy it…

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was blowing so hard that her window burst open. She woke up from the banging sound that it made. She got up to close the window. When she did, she turned around to find a dark figure standing at the corner of her room blending in with the shadow. But a red glass on the figure's face gave him away.

"Scott?" she called out. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Scott. She felt a chill at a back of her neck even after she close her window shut.

"Scott, are you okay?" still no answer. She noticed the cold look that he gave. Something is wrong. She saw his hand reaching out to his visor. This is not right. She knew what Scott was going to do, but why? "Scott!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scott!" she shot up from bed with sweats dripping from her forehead. It was a dream but it felt so real. She looked at her clock next to her bed that says 4 am. When she looked at that clock she couldn't help but look at the dark corner where Scott had stood in her dreams. There was nobody there, the room was empty, but why does she feel so scared? Scared of Scott. Her lover. Why was she feeling like this? She didn't know. But she know for certain that she could not go back to sleep now. So she decided to take a walk around the mansion until she feels tired enough to sleep.

As she walked out her room, her eyes were looking at a door across from her room. ' Scott must be asleep by now' she thought to herself. But the thought of Scott gave her the chills again. She just shook it off and continues walking down the hall.

After walking around the mansion for almost half an hour, she was still not sleepy. She even made herself a hot chocolate. Even as she drank the hot chocolate she couldn't stop thinking about that dream because it felt so real. She couldn't explain it but something was wrong or something bad was about to happen to Scott. She shook the thought off. 'Scott is fine' she thought to herself. But still the thought keep popping up in her mind.

"Urgh.. I need to do something. Just sitting around here makes me think so much" she just sat there in the kitchen trying to figure out what she should do to keep her mind busy. Then she remembered that she had a few more test papers that she hadn't finish marking yet. So she washed her cup and went to the med room in the basement. She usually does her marking there since the room are most of the time empty and quiet.

As she was walking toward the med room in the basement, she heard some noises behind her. It was coming from Cerebro. 'Is the professor inside there? What is he doing at this hour?' she thought to herself and decided to check on it. Unfortunately she can't do it telepathically because her psychic powers can't get inside Cerebro room, as it only works the other way around. So, she turned around and started walking toward Cerebro.

As she gets closer and closer she got this same chills as before. But she ignores it. She needs to know where the noise came from. She reached to Cerebro's door and was about to open it when suddenly the door opened by itself and there he was.

"Scott? What are you doing in the Cerebro?" She asked but received no answers. But as she studies Scott's features, it scares her like the moment in her dreams.

"Scott?" she tries again with no answer. Instead, what he did was exactly like in her dreams, like in her nightmares.

"Oh god" was all she manage to say and then all she could see was red. She couldn't do anything about it because she just couldn't believe that it's real, that it was Scott, her lover that was attacking her. She just couldn't believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment that Scott fired his optic blast, the siren went off. But he wasn't panicking. He looked down at the girl that he shot. There was no feeling shown on his face. His face was cold. He picked up the girl and ran toward the hangar. He got into the x-jet and tossed Jean on a passenger's seat. He strapped on his seat belt and just took off with the jet. The x-men didn't get there in time. The jet was already off when they got to the scene.

A/N: so wat you think bout this chaptr? wonders wat'll happen to Jean... hmmmm... Pls R&R… :)


End file.
